Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Darry's depressed on his birthday, mostly because it's only a week after his parents have died.  Rox has an song to cheer him up... Just a lil' songfic one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs.**

**Ok so this is a cute little one shot I thought of a few days ago and I hope ya'll like. This takes place a few months before my story G? WPTTBWT. It's about a week after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis die, and it's Darry's birthday. **

**Review please! The song is **_**'Holes in the Floor of Heaven'**_** by Steve Wariner. I have changed/deleted some lyrics to the song to make it fit, as always. Though, I DON'T own the song…**

Darry Curtis, newly turned twenty year old, was sitting outside on his front porch. Today was his birthday and the gang had thrown him a great party but…it didn't help the pain he felt at all. One week ago today his parents had been killed in a car accident and he missed them badly. The sky was dark and it looked like it was going to rain, perfect weather to match his feelings. He wanted to cry, cry like a little baby, but he held it in. Then, out of the front door came none other than fourteen year old Rox Winston.

"Hey Superman, the parties' inside," she said to him and he merely grunted in response. "C'mon Dar, I know you miss your parents but you should be happy. The big two-zero!"

"I know I should be," Darry took a shallow breath, "but I'm not. I miss them, Rox, and I wish that they were here. That and the stupid rain don't help my mood none." Rox looked at him with a sympathetic look and then thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Darry, I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote when I was a lil' kid and I want you to listen to the lyrics. Got it?" Rox told him.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied and Rox started to sing.

_"One day shy of eight years old  
>Grandma passed away<br>I was a broken hearted little (girl),  
>blowing out that birthday cake<em>

_"How I cried when the sky let go_  
><em>with a cold and lonesome rain<em>  
><em>(Dally) smiled said don't be sad child<em>  
><em>Grandma's watchin you today<em>

_"'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven_  
><em>and her tears are pourin' down<em>  
><em>that's how you know she's watchin'<em>  
><em>wishin' she could be here now<em>  
><em>And sometimes if you're lonely<em>  
><em>just remember she can see<em>  
><em>there's holes in the floor of Heaven<em>  
><em>and she's watchin' over you and me<em>

_"Seasons come and seasons go  
>nothin' stays the same<br>I grew up (got a lil' bro)  
>(watched him play a lot of games)<em>

_"Year by year (he got sick)_  
><em>in (our small New York home)<em>  
><em>I thought (he'd get a whole lot better)<em>  
><em>Lord I sure do miss (him) now<em>

_  
>"But there's holes in the floor of Heaven<br>and (his) tears are pourin' down  
>that's how you know (he's) watchin'<br>wishin' (he) could be here now  
>and sometimes when I'm lonely<br>I remember (he) can see  
>there's holes in the floor of Heaven<br>and (he's) watchin' over you and me_

_"Well my (older bro) is (17)_  
><em>I (still love him all the while)<em>  
><em>it's a shame (our mom) can't be here now<em>  
><em>to (fix his saddened) smile<em>

_"(He throws a knife)_  
><em>I catch (his) eye<em>  
><em>as the rain starts comin' down<em>  
><em>(I take his) hand (saying Dally) don't be sad 'cause<em>  
><em>I know momma's watchin' now<em>

_"And there's holes in the floor of Heaven_  
><em>and her tears are pourin down<em>  
><em>that's how you know she's watchin'<em>  
><em>wishin' she could be here now<em>  
><em>and sometimes when I'm lonely<em>  
><em>I remember she can see<em>  
><em>there's holes in the floor of Heaven<em>  
><em>and she's watchin' over you and me<em>

_"Watchin' over you and me_  
><em>Watchin' over you and me<em>  
><em>Watchin' over you and me"<em>

When she finishes she looks over at Darry to see tears sliding down his face.

"Darry, listen to me. Rain is a great thing at times like this, it's lucky. It raining now just shows that your parents wish they were here. And don't you forget that either." Rox said as she about walked back into the house but Darry stopped her.

"Thanks." He murmured to her and she smiled, pulling him up out of his seat.

"C'mon Superman, the guys wanna play truth or dare or somethin' along those stupid lines," she said as they walked into the house.


End file.
